Seduction
by neverhappy10
Summary: Naomi and Emily are two all-star players who hit it off immediately. Then what?
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! First time fic writer here so go easy on me yeah? I wasn't gonna write this at first but the Skins movie is confirmed so...why not eh?

* * *

Checking her watch, Naomi grins, she's still got plenty of time.

"Sorry about that miss Campbell," The young woman rushes back inside the room. The blonde just nods and leans back into her chair.

"I remember my last girlfriend," Naomi sighs, taking a long drag of her newly sparked cigarette and stares into space, "I loved her, and she said she couldn't handle it."The blonde says, casually unbuttoning the top of her shirt as if to get comfortable. Something which the young doctor notices immediately. _They always do_.

The psychologist nods sympathetically, her gaze occasionally drifting down Naomi's top. "I keep getting my heart broken." She continues, leaning forward slowly "Am I just not attractive?" The blonde looks up, her gorgeous eyes seeing right through the older woman, almost daring her to do something.

"No Naomi, of course you're attractive." The reply comes almost instantly, her hand places itself on Naomi's lap. The hand would've retreated just as quickly if it weren't for the blonde grabbing her wrist and leaning forward even more.

"How am I supposed to know you're not lying?" Naomi whispers, her lips hovering teasingly above the other woman's, causing her psychologist to suppress a very unprofessional reaction. It takes barely a few seconds before the gap between them disappears completely. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

"Morning Ems, good night last night with...uh, whatever her name is? By the way, Mandy's flowers are here right on time, as usual." Katie informs her sister while rolling her eyes, and Emily just smirks.

"Is my 10 o'clock here yet, _personal assistant?_" Katie mouths fuck off but nods anyway and returns to her computer screen. The only reason she signed up for the bloody job was because her boss would also be her younger twin, that and her bills needed paying. So much for being given the easy treatment. But to be perfectly honest, the hardest part of the job wasn't organizing Emily's meetings, it was dealing with the ridiculously large number of women that Emily dates and/or fucks everyday. Embarrassing really, considering _she_ was supposed to be the hotter one.

"I think it was...uh...Samantha or something, I don't know." Emily shrugs, walking briskly into her office. She'd done pretty well for herself, graduating with honors from an American Ivy League university and is currently the managing director of a very successful movie producing company called "Big Time Inc". Not to mention...well, _other_ achievements.

"What about the flowers?" Katie calls out after her sister. "The usual." Emily replies, taking a sip of her latte. Ahh, Mandy...her father's one of the best script writers there is, and it's not a terrible thing to have flowers as well as the odd extravagant gift sent to your office everyday now is it?

The older twin sighs, chucking the large bouquet into the trash.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully, Emily even having some champagne with a potential client. They're planning to make a movie out of this hot-shot best seller or something, Katie's not too sure on the details.

"Want some?" The younger twin mouths from inside the room, pointing to her glass of bubbly.

The brunette shakes her head (yes, _she_'s the one that dyes her hair. Go figure) no and chuckles. She takes out her mobile and dials her good friend Thomas, the owner of a popular club in town. It's not their birthday for another fortnight but what the hell, why not celebrate earlier this year? Emily wouldn't mind, surely.

* * *

"You're a fantastic doctor," Naomi grins and winks at the older woman, who blushes. "I'll see you again next week okay miss Campbell?"She asks, zipping up her skirt.

The blonde kisses up her neck and whispers in her ear, "Please, call me Naomi." And with that, she leaves, refreshed and energized as ever.

Naomi's on her way back home when the phone rings.

"You fucking owe me Cook. Big time." She tells him, getting straight to the point. That was one of the things they have in common, no bullshiting around.

"Thanks Naomikins." Cook laughs into the phone, "and don't try to fool me babes, we both know you enjoyed every minute of it. Anyways, scale of 1 to 10, how was she?"

"A six and a half, maybe."

"Right, and after you're done with her?"

"9 probably, had to dig pretty deep for that one." Naomi says nonchalantly, but they both know Cook knows better.

"Yeah, sure you did. You coming tonight then? The place is fucking mint."

"Why not. I've got to go, my editor's on the other line, but text me later alright?" The blonde finishes off the conversation and quickly changes the line, steering her Mercedes into the car park. Never thought she'd end up being one of Europe's most well-known writers (well, her nom de plume is anyway), but there you go. The good thing is she actually does make a difference in the world, which is pretty much all she's wanted to do since she was a little girl. All the women she attracts...that's a different matter altogether. She never planned for _that_ to happen, but what's a girl to do?

"Hey Jared." She greets the middle-aged editor brightly, "Anything new?"

"Hi Alice, I've got some great news for you today," He states, "Big Time wants to make a movie out of your book."

"Really? That's brilliant!" It actually is, Naomi's seen some of their movies and they're not half bad.

"Yeah, it is. Listen, come in tomorrow and we'll discuss it yeah? I'm bit busy at the minute."

"Sure sure, of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Naomi says quickly and flips the phone shut. Could this day get any better?

* * *

"Who's that?" Emily asks Thomas, the club owner and Katie's ex, pointing subtly to a tall blonde dancing in the opposite side of the room.

Thomas shrugs, "Not too sure, but I've seen the guy around before. His name's Cook I think."

"Do you think she's gay?"

"No chance." He shakes his head, "too hot to be gay." Thomas jokes, resulting in a playful slap on the arm from the redhead.

The younger twin watches the blonde dancing for another moment before coming to a conclusion. "I'll bet you 10 quid she's gay." Walks to the other side of the club before Thomas can even get a word in.

Emily walks confidently straight up to her and taps the blonde on the shoulder. She turns around, sees the redhead and smiles.

"I know this sounds crazy," The twin tells her apologetically, "But I win a 10 quid bet if you're gay."

"May I ask who is this bet with?" The taller woman laughs.

"Does it matter?"

The blonde smiles again, thinks for a bit then leans forward and kisses Emily. Her lips are warm and soft, slightly moist, lingering for a moment.

"You win."

_Yes._

_

* * *

_

It'll get better I promise :D_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Guyysss, it's me...yes, I've come back from the dead, loljk. I've had terrible writer's block, 2 bfs to tend to, a gf to be with n a job and tons of other stuff. Anyways, enjoy. Flashbacks in italics.

* * *

"McClair's on line 1 for you," Katie informs her sister, _boss_.

The redhead just nods and picks up the phone. _What the fuck does he want now?_ Frederick McClair - current president of Big Time aka "the funsponge" - is a fucking idiot if you ask Emily. He inherited the company from his dad who died a few years back, spends all his time sleeping around and neglecting the business. If there was one smart move he made, it was hiring the talented redhead to become managing director and do all the work for him.

"Morning sir, how's Italy?" Emily greets her boss - who is probably in some random's bed right now - pleasantly, using the tone she's managed to perfect over the few months she's been working here; in other words, completely fake.

"Skip the chit chat today okay? I know you're after Jones' position," Emily can't help but rolls her eyes at this. _Gee, so does the rest of this fucking company_, "seal the 'S' deal and consider it yours." And with that, he hung up. The 's' deal was the codename he'd given to the movie deal Emily's been working relentlessly on for months. Apparently they aren't the only ones planning to make a film out of the international best-seller by someone who doesn't even write under their real name. But that's probably the last thing on her mind right now, she wants this promotion. Bad. Getting rid of McClair is the easy part, but making sure that she'd be the one to replace him after, that's the hard part. And now all it takes is one good meeting. Piece of cake.

* * *

"Ow, my head," Naomi cringes, her eyes still clamped shut, thanks to the hangover the night before. She'd gone out yet again to that club in an attempt to find a certain redhead, but no luck. She still has something very important to her, but that's not the only reason why she's been looking for the redhead. Truth was, Naomi just couldn't seem to get the girl out of her head, and she's starting to become obsessed.

_##########_

_"Come dance with me," The girl practically shouted in her ear, already grabbing hold of her hand, leading her onto the crowded dance floor._

_The music was obviously loud and upbeat, something that Naomi usually hated, but she didn't seem to care. The dark lighting made it hard for her to see her dance partner clearly, but who the fuck cared? She smelled intoxicating, possibly Chanel, but even if it is, it sure smells better on her than anyone else._

_No more than 2 minutes later they found themselves grinding together, enraptured in each other rather than the music booming around them. The taller girl's arms held Emily close and tight, the redhead's circled around Naomi's neck. The electricity between them was fizzing and exploding uncontrollably, and soon enough, the rest of the world seemed to fade away.  
_

##########

"Here blondie," Cook laughs, placing a cup of steaming hot espresso on the bedside table, "I'm guessing no luck then?"

"What the fuck you on about Cook? Too early for being enigmatic yeah?" The blonde frowns slightly, slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the morning light.

"I've known you since college babes, and you know full well what I'm talking about. Red hair, nice arse, probably nice tits as well?" Naomi shakes her head. "Emily?" He persists.

The blonde shrugs, changing the subject, "What time is it? I've got some meeting today about the book." She asks, taking a sip of coffee.

"It's 9 o'clock, and you still haven't paid me for stealing my life story."

"Fuck!" Naomi instantly springs from the bed and hurries to get dressed. The meeting place is half an hour from her apartment, and it's at 9:15. "Cook, I'm going to need the Ferrari back for today yeah," She says, grabbing the keys to the car she'd given him after it was given to her by the publisher and was out the door before he could even get a word in.

* * *

"Apparently miss Noir's going to be a little late I'm afraid," Jared Brown, the publishing executive informs her apologetically.

"No problem Mr. Brown," Emily says with a smile, even though her blood's boiling inside. She hates having to wait, it's as if her life was momentarily put on hold and there's nothing she could do about it.

Finally, _finally_ the mysterious author arrives, _fashionably_ 15 minutes late. _About fucking time_.

"Hello, I believe you're Alice Noir? I'm Emily Fitch, managing director," The blonde looks up, and Emily's taken aback by the clear blue color of her eyes, and for a tiny moment, she feels the slightest hint of Deja Vu. It passes by quickly though, so quickly that she's not sure if it was even there in the first place. Strange, unexplainable phenomenons aside, this girl is gorgeous. Everything from her peroxide blonde hair to her slender body to her legs that seem to go on for weeks. She was hot.

The other girl looks dazed for a few seconds, as if she were looking at an alien rather than someone she's going to do business with.

"Um, hi," The corner of her mouth slowly curve upwards into a brilliant smile, shaking Emily's hand.

"Great, shall we go in?" Jared breaks the silence, motioning towards the meeting room.

#########

_The redhead's eyes were feverishly bright, __a lustrous amber burning with raw desire and an undeniable wanting. Naomi's pulse hammered in a disjointed rhythm, the girl's gaze stealing her breath. The air, so charged with a thousand sparks, drew them closer and closer to each other until every inch of her burning, yearning skin was up against the redhead's. Two willing victims, driven by a hunger that seemingly cannot be satisfied. If this were anybody but them, their impassioned embrace would take them deeper, ever deeper, into a bed of twisted sheets, entangled limbs, and muted moans of arousal; ex**c**hanging touch for touch, fingers cascading over each other's bodies and they'd fall helplessly into the depths of the mystery of their newly found desire. But this was them, and they both weren't quite ready to give in to that just yet.  
_

_##########_

_"_We really don't want to create friction between the actors and Paul here so-"

"Nothing wrong with a little friction," Naomi interjects, smirking slightly at Emily.

"Ok then, we're going to give Ed a call this afternoon," The redhead nods, writing down into her notebook.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, miss Noir, filming will begin as soon as we have the cast assembled," Emily smiles, standing up.

Immediately after the meeting, the twin goes to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, that writer just kept shooting looks and blatantly flirting with her all throughout the meeting. The bad thing about that is, she'd enjoyed it a lot more than she should have. _Speak of the devil_.

"Hi," Naomi grins to Emily's reflection, "I've been looking for you."

"Um...was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Drop the act, nobody's here."

"Excuse me?"

"You really don't remember me?" The blonde asks incredulously.

"We've just met miss Noir." Emily says slowly.

The taller girl doesn't speak for a few moments, as if wondering what to say. "Of course, must be my mistake then."

_###########_

_"Can I say something personal Naomi?" Emily asks, breaking the silence that's filled the car's atmosphere  
_

_"Of course."_

_"Your shirt smells like a dead guy," The redhead points to her vomit stained shirt._

_"Don't worry about it, this isn't even mine, it's a friend's"  
_

_"Sorry but it has to go, this is my friend's car and-"_

_"You're asking me to take off my shirt?"_

_"Yes, and if you don't take it off, I will."_

_"Okay then, you're the boss, but seeing as how it's partly your fault, you'll dry clean this for me."_

_"Done."  
_

_

* * *

_

idk bout this chapter, not really happy with it tbh_..._like, at all_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I have some news, I've literally zero idea where to take this fic, so I'm just going to have fun n run with it yeah? Hopefully that means a ton of flirting and dirty-talking but if not then...well...we'll see where it takes me (by which of course i mean us). Dont complain if...well, some crazy shit happens. Italics are fast forward now, not backwards.

* * *

Out of habit, Naomi checks her phone before getting into the car. 5 unread messages, all from Cook wanting to know how the fuck was he supposed to get out of there with no car. Typical. Naomi can't help the smile that creeps onto her face. He's probably the only guy who could ever truly understand her, and vice versa, maybe that was the reason she decided to write a book with him as the main character, not even changing his name, just his appearance.

"Em, come on, don't you want to take a break? Go on holiday with me, I'm sure Karen or whatshername could take care of things here," Her head snaps up just at hearing the name. _Fucks sakes_. This is nuts, this is borderline obsession and stalking or something.

"Mandy, come here, I want to show you something," Emily says suggestively, and it's more than enough for curiosity to get the better of the blonde, who starts to follow the two voices back into the building.

"Feeling frisky today are we?" _Really? _She's quite surprised to be honest, this Mandy girl doesn't seem to be the redhead's type at all. And...um, what's with the freakishly tall thing? The height difference between them is just...weird.

Naomi doesn't care that this is a bit out of line and somewhat stalkerish, and even if she does, her eyes are already glued to Emily leading the giant along to God-knows-where.

"Close your eyes," The redhead says and of course Mandy does. The whole thing somehow makes Naomi think of a predator alluring its prey, and anytime now, she's going to go in for the kill.

They keep walking until they reach a...closet? The most cliched place to have some kinda kinky office sex. Christ.

Mandy goes in and just as Naomi's about to turn and walk back to the parking lot, because she really doesn't want to have nightmare about this, Emily just...shuts the closet door. Without going in, and walks away as if nothing happened.

The blonde isn't quite sure wether to be amused because of what she just saw or to feel a little bad for Mandy. The girl's probably going to be in there for a while, if Naomi's not wrong, which she rarely is.

"Hi," The taller girl just says simply, a smirk evident on her features.

Emily looks as though she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, which is as adorable as it is fun to see. "Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking you?" Naomi almost laughs at the accusation, if you could call it that. "What, you think I have nothing better to do?" _Really fucking smooth, that._

"Ok, well, I really have to go back now," The redhead gestures to her office, "it's been nice talking to you miss Noir."

Naomi bites her lip, then all of a sudden takes a few large steps and within a second had one hand on the wall and the other on Emily's hip, and instantly the girl's body heat radiates and melds into her palm; and she can feel the tiny little shivers dancing across her body. Naomi's immediately drawn to her lips, fascinated by the gentle curve of her lips, loving the delectable raspberry color that slightly contrasts with her creamy smooth skin. Her breathing's becoming more erratic by the second as she feels goosebumps underneath her fingertips, her mouth becoming incredibly dry. She swipes her tongue across her lips, the urge to taste Emily's mouth almost unbearable. But she refrains...for now. There'd be time for that later; she'd make damn sure of that herself.

"Come with me," she says, and Emily doesn't have the power to resist. Naomi smiles to herself, seduction isn't an art, it's a science, and it sure as hell doesn't take a genius to master it.

#########

_"I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I don't think I can live without you." The taller girl says, tears streaming down her face. _

_"I know, me either, but it's all fucked up isn't it?" Emily sighs, plopping down onto the bed.  
_

_"It doesn't have to be if-"  
_

_"What the fuck is this?"_

_##########_

When they're finally alone, Naomi suddenly moves in front of the shorter girl and circles her arms around Emily's waist, pulling her closer. The redhead lets out a surprised gasp, but obeys the gentle prompt.

"We've met," Naomi tells her, "even though you don't remember it, we've met before."

Emily audibly gulps as the blonde continues, "We danced together." Naomi traces her fingertips along the side of her jaw. "And we kissed." She drops her hand to her shoulders and caresses it. Emily's breathing grows faster, her eyes a shade darker than before.

Naomi lowers her head and sweeps her lips against the redhead's cheek, making her eyelids close. Brushing her lips against Emily's, she hesitates, teases and prolongs the dizzying pleasure. But Naomi finds herself unable to wait any longer. She has to taste her.

* * *

Bleh, re-wrote this a bunch of times, not entirely happy :(


	4. Chapter 4

Very important question, IS ANYONE READING THIS? If not then I probably shouldn't waste my time. Flashbacks in italics, at least for this chapter.

* * *

"Naomikins, good news, I found your redhead," Cook almost yells into the phone, which probably meant he was in some sort of strip joint.

"Great, so have I, now fuck off will you, I'm busy."

Cook laughs, "Wow wow, blondie, what the fuck happened to you today?"

"Nothing," Naomi mutters, taking another gulp of newly poured vodka.

"Yeah yeah, don't tell me then, not like I give a shit."

The blonde almost lets herself smile at the guy, it's probably why they're best mates, have been since college. "No Cook, _nothing happened_." She grumbles.

The other end goes quiet for a second before Naomi could hear his roaring laughter. She hangs up almost instantly.

#######

_Naomi has to stifle a victorious groan as her mouth settles over Emily's, because fuck if this isn't what she's been obsessed about over the last few months. She tries to slide her tongue in between the girl's lips, but at the last fucking moment, she turns her face, and Naomi's lips only manage to graze her lips and the blonde has to bite her tongue painfully hard in order not to swear,_

_"Wow, you're good," she chuckles low in her throat._

_"I'm sorry?" Naomi asks with an arched eyebrow._

_"I wasn't expecting it since we are going to be working together, but you are very good miss Noir," Her smile widens._

_"I'd say thanks but I haven't given you enough to judge on now have I?"_

_"Look, Alice, or whatever your real name is," she starts, withdrawing from Naomi's embrace, "your words were spot on, your timing was perfect and I haven't been tempted like that after just one kiss since...forever. But...I don't mix business with pleasure, so this," - Emily smirks gesturing back and forth between the two of them - "just isn't going to happen." And just like that, she walks out of the car park, leaving a gobsmacked and frustrated blonde behind. The worst part is, Naomi's sure she's not the first Emily's done this to.  
_

#######

It's only after a solid 2 hours later that Cook manages to call her back and apologize, the fucking prick.

"See, the thing I don't get is blondie, is why you're going to give up that easily."

Naomi smiles bitterly, "She's not like all the other girls Cook."

"Fair enough, you wanna go out tonight man? Cookie's treat."

"That's it? You're not going to convince me not to give up and all that?" Because that's what Naomi anticipated for him to do, not because he's her best mate or because it's the 'good thing to do' but because she's seen him get himself into a shitload of trouble just to get into a hot girl's pants. She never understood why he'd keep doing that, because she's never once had to do it herself, until now that is.

"Why would I do that babe? Who cares about her, plenty of other fishes in the sea yeah?" Cook points out.

"If you're trying to pull that reverse psychology shit on me then it's not going to work." Naomi says incredulously.

"Cross my heart Naoms, now are you in for tonight or not?" But the blonde isn't even listening, maybe she's not as immune to Cook's reverse psychology as she thought. Naomi Campbell has never lost at anything, and she's not about to start now. If Emily wanted to play hardball or hard to get or whatever it's called, then she'll play, and she's damn certain that she'll win.

"Naomikins? Naomi!" His booming voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Erm...tonight? Nah, I'll stay in I reckon."

"Cool, see ya blondie."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this Frederick McClair, President of 'Big Time'? I'm Alice Noir."

"Oh, of course miss Noir, how can I help you?"

Naomi smiles to herself, "I'd like to make some changes to the production of 'The art of seduction', is that ok?"

A chuckle came from the other end of the line, "Definitely, you're the author and we completely respect your wishes."

"Great, when can I come in?"

"Errm, tomorrow ok?"

"Tomorrow's great." Naomi snaps her mobile closed. And just like that, it starts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, people ARE reading this, I thought nobody was going to say anything. Alright, I'm low on inspiration atm, so I'm going to pull something outta my...bag of old tricks, and TRY to incorporate the World Cup into this cause I'm having major WC fever. Being a little spontaneous with this, hopefully you guys can keep up, some zigs and some zags and some 180's. Right, enough rambling. Italics are...haha, they're something.**

* * *

Emily Fitch is usually a very confident person, success just seems to follow her around everywhere, getting exceptional grades on her AS as well as A levels, an MBA in the States, a high-salary job immediately after getting back to the UK. She's had to work her butt off to earn all those things of course, and along they way, the invisible redhead, aka 'Katie's twin or something' transformed into one of the most successful and well-known businesswoman in Europe, the youngest too, at just 23 years old. But on this particular morning, as she heads to Frederick McClair's office, presumably to make her promotion official, Emily just can't seem to control her nerves, something which has only happened once before.

_"Mr. McClair, you wanted to-" But the door instantly slams shut behind her and locks with a firm click. For a moment, she even thought she was being attacked or even kidnapped, but the thought is diminished from her mind the moment she hears that familiar voice._

_"Turn around."_

_"I thought we sorted this out," Emily says, her hands trembling slightly as she attempts to disguise her emotions, and thanks to years of experience, she manages to do so rather well. Still, the redhead obliges, and lets out a shaky sigh of relief when she sees Naomi still completely dressed._

_"It's not a crime if you don't get caught now is it?" The shorter girl watches as the gorgeous blonde takes a step closer to her, her cerulean eyes eyeing her intently. Fuck, those eyes are Emily's Achilles heel if nothing else, they're deadly hypnotic, enough to make you forget everything._

_"Like I said, you are good," The redhead says, a little smile on her face, yet not taking a step back._

_"I am good," Naomi raises her hands and pushes one side of Emily's hair behind her ear; her thumb brushing the girl's cheek, "Do you want me to show you how good?" _

_Emily shakes her head, because if she damn well knows that if she lets herself speak, there'd only be one three-letter word that would come out._

_Suddenly, Naomi shoves her other hand against her abdomen, slamming her hard into the wall, as if sick of all this foreplay. "You sure of that?-"_

"Emily!" The redhead bolts upright, breathing heavily. She's in her office, _alone,_ apart from a twin/PA staring at her with a confused look on her face. "I know you said not to disturb your nap or whatever, but McClair says he needs to see you in his office asap."

"What?" Emily's head snaps up immediately.

Katie sighs, "McClair needs you in his office yeah?" It takes Emily a few moments to register the words and regain her composure, thank God for Katie being self-centered enough not to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Right, um, yeah. Thanks." The older twin just nods and leaves a slightly flushed Emily behind to wonder when she's going to stop having these dreams about Alice, or is it Naomi? The redhead grins to herself, too bad she's already gotten a job as managing director, because, otherwise, she would've made an excellent actress.

* * *

"Mr. McClair, you wanted to see me?"She tries hard not to sound disappointed when she sees the president and chairman of the company.

The tall guy turns around and give her a small smile, "Yes, Emily, come sit down." He gestures to the chair opposite him.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here ok Emily? We're sending you on a business trip," Emily just nods, she's been sent on a few of those before, "It's going to be fully paid for of course, and you'll still be given your salary as usual."

"Great, what do I have to do?"

Frederick chuckles, "Check out the locations for the upcoming movie shoot with miss Noir."

"What, like, Alice Noir?"

He nods, "Listen, this is practically getting paid to go on a free holiday, all you have to do is keep her happy yeah. The author can cancel the deal at the last minute if she wants to, and that cannot happen, do you understand?" He says, lowering his voice. "There are a shitload of actors and directors wanting to do this movie, it's going to be huge, so you fuck this up Emily, you're done. Got that?"

"Completely." Emily replies, not the least bit shaken up. They both know that this company can't afford to lose her, and even if she does get fired, there are about 3 companies in L.A that are ready to offer her a position no worse than this one.

"Good, here's your itinerary; you leave tomorrow, I suggest you go home and pack."

"South Africa?" The redhead raises her eyebrows, scanning the information on the white sheets of paper.

"The World Cup. It's starting in a couple days."

"The World Cup?" Emily asks incredulously.

"For fucks sakes Emily, read the book or look it up in wikipedia, I don't have time to explain it to you."

* * *

"Where're you going?" Katie questions, seeing Emily pack up to leave.

"Home, I'm leaving for a business meeting tomorrow. Congrats Katie, you get quite a bit of free time."

"Is this about that Alice girl everyone's obsessing over?"

"Yep." Emily replies, not looking up.

"Isn't she that girl-"

"Yep."

"I saw you two in the car-park the other day," Katie states, and this time she manages to get her sister's attention. "You know, she's been going to Thomas' club every night like clockworks right? Looking for you."

"Really?" Emily turns back to her laptop, allowing herself a smirk.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of her for a second that night could you, I saw you drooling over that girl the second she walked in."

"Right, and I really have to go now. The apartment is yours when I'm gone if you want it, you know where the spare key is right?" She goes straight past before Katie even had the chance to answer.

"Whatever." She mutters to herself, but knowing she'll probably have some guys over soon enough after Emily leaves.

* * *

_Just what the fuck is she up to now?_ This is the thought that passes through Emily's head when the phone rings the next day, the doorman tells her that there's a car waiting outside. _Here goes nothing._ Guess that question's about to be answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Aarrgghhh! This is a pathetic excuse for a chapter. I don't write this kind of stuff very well, it's a wonder why I even started this fic in the first place. Btw, sorry bout the WC thing, or lack of it in this chapter. I DID have an idea but i can't remember it! omgwtffail! lol

* * *

Naomi feels disgusted with herself. She can't understand why or how this is happening, just knows that it is, and it's bad. She hates the fact that her mind is utterly consumed by Emily, and hates it even more that there's not a damn thing in the world that she can do about it.

The first time she saw her, the blonde's eyes did a double take. Gorgeous, and right off the bat she _knew_, this is the most confident woman she's ever going to meet. Naomi watched her from afar, and the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, everything about her makes Naomi's knees go weak.

But back to the present, the limo door opens. Emily gives the tiniest of smiles, and even though it's more out of common courtesy rather than anything else, Naomi's breath still catches in her throat, making her almost dizzy with desire as her eyes take in every detail of Emily's face. Whoever said there's no love at first sight...well, they're not wrong there, but Naomi's certainly feeling a whole lot of lust. She opens her mouth to speak but no words would form, it's ridiculous really, and the blonde curses herself silently for making herself look like a total idiot, staring at Emily like this.

"Drive," Naomi instructs the driver as soon as Emily gets in the car. Jesus Christ, she really does have a body and face enough to make anyone go weak in the knees, and as much as she'd like to think otherwise, Naomi's only human after all.

Now what? She's never been in a situation like this before. The blonde's an award winning novelist, words, like, real, spoken out loud words come to her almost naturally, so why is it so ridiculously hard to come up with a few right now? Fuck's sake. Good thing Emily still seems to be able to talk.

"I know what you're doing, I can see right through it?" She smirks, and anyone with half a brain can tell that Emily's clearly winning this...well, whatever it is that's going on between them.

"Well that makes one of us, care to enlighten me?" Ahh, there it is, that's not so hard.

Emily throws her head back and lets out a dry laugh, it's then that the blonde realizes just how slender and pretty-looking neck Emily has, "All of this," she says, gesturing around the limo, "to make me feel like you're some kind of knight in shining armor, and then when we get there, you're going to pull the whole 'I don't give a fuck act'"

To be fair, the plan to do just that did cross Naomi's mind maybe once or twice, but then she thinks better of it. You can't play the player with an ordinary hand, and if there's one thing Naomi's sure of, it's that Emily's a master player.

"I've seen it all before, Naomi," the redhead continues, her tone a little more serious now as she straightens up, and Naomi has to force herself not to stare at the woman's cleavage "I'm sick of all the games Naomi."

Now it's the blonde's turn to chuckle, "So you did know my fucking name, and here I was thinking that-"

"Whatever happened to the good old days where people would go on simple dates?" Emily interjects, looking as though her mind's in some place else, "Dinner and a movie you know?"

Naomi sighs, nods in agreement, because how can she not agree with Emily? Gorgeous, gorgeous Emily that's currently wearing a tight dress that clings to her body flawlessly, and of course it also came high enough above the knees to keeps Naomi's imagination occupied for days, "Yeah, you're right, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere," The redhead shrugs with a small smile on her face.

Naomi smiles back, "Anywhere it is. You thirsty?" She says, reaching over to the full bar that stretched out onto the left, grabbing a bottle of something even she can't spell and 2 glasses.

"Actually, I am." Emily takes a glass and quickly drains it. Naomi has to look away in order not to think about just how badly she wants to be that glass of bubbly.

Just then, the car slowly comes to a stop. Looks like they're here.

* * *

Ok ok, I wanna ask u lot something. Do u want this to be rom-com-y (complete with climax and resolution)? Or do we just want to keep this light-hearted and fun the whole way through? Either way, let me tell you something, this story still has a few more twists in turns in it, heehee.

I'd beg u all for reviews but instead I'll say this, are you REALLY not going to review? How will you sleep knowing that you enjoyed something someone gave u and don't give 1 minute in return? Your conscience will haunt you for the rest of your life, until one day, you'll be on your deathbed and you'll think back to how you neglected the stranger who gave u that little bit of joy and there'd be nothing you can do about it then. Are you able to live with that? If I were you, I wouldn't be.


End file.
